¿Amor u obsesión?
by marijose okumura
Summary: Naminé está enamorada de Sora, pero ese amor pronto se empieza a estar en la delgada línea del amor profundo y la obsesión. (Mi primer fanfiction).
1. Chapter 1

Lo estoy viendo en este momento, el hombre perfecto, Sora. Él es tan lindo, su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules como el mar, estoy enamorada de él desde hace como un año, aunque no nos hablamos mucho. Estoy cerca de él, tengo que estar algo lejos para que el no note que lo estoy viendo desde hace un rato. Él camino hacia un chica, Kairi, ¡la odio con toda mi alma!, siempre esta tan cerca de él, siempre hablando con él, ¡siempre sonriendo juntos! .Se van juntos caminando hacia la escuela. De pronto un chico de cabello plateado y largo se les acerca, Riku, el mejor amigo de la infancia de sora, no tengo problemas con él, es un amigo mío, siempre amable conmigo, cuando la mayoría de las personas no lo son, no tengo problema alguno con él. Juntos siguen caminando hacia la escuela.

Han entrado a la escuela, yo también tengo que entrar a esta. Estoy en los pasillos, ¡oh no!, ahí vienen Marluxia y Larxene, ellos siempre me molestan, hoy me ignoraron, eso es muy raro. Pierdo de vista a sora, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde?, lo veo entrando al salón de clases, tengo suerte de estar en el mismo grupo que él. Me siento en mi lugar, cerca de él, pero también lo suficientemente lejos para que no note que lo estoy observando, me la paso observándolo toda la clase.

Es receso, veo que él esta con sus amigos, Roxas, Riku y…. ¿¡Kairi!?, ¿Por qué ella?, ¡debería ser yo!, ellos ríen juntos, ¿Por qué?, ¿es que acaso…..? ¡No!, no quiero ni pensar eso, tan solo con imaginarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, ¡sora y Kairi siendo pareja!, ¡eso sería horrible!. Han tocado para entrar a clases, ¿tan tapido?, ¡ni mi lonche he comido!, creo que me he pasado viendo a sora.

Hemos entrado a clases, el maestro pide que formemos parejas, espero que me toque con sora, -Naminé tu estarás trabajando con Sora- dijo el maestro, ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡sora y yo!. Al terminar la clase él se acerca hacia a mí y me dice –creo que debemos trabajar en el proyecto, ¿y si nos vemos en tu casa?-, y yo le conteste –si-, él dijo -¡genial!, nos vemos a las 4 p.m. -, yo le pregunte -¿quieres que te pase mi dirección?-, y él me contesto –no es necesario, yo sé dónde queda-, ¡no lo puedo creer, él sabe dónde queda mi casa!, -bueno, nos vemos-, el sale del salón solo, por lo tanto lo pierdo de vista, pero….. ¡No me importa!, lo veré en la tarde.

Estoy de vuelta en casa, estoy dibujando su bello rostro, no puedo parar de hacerlo. Alguien toca la puerta de mi casa, abro la puerta ¡y es sora!, el entro a mi casa y empezamos a hacer el trabajo juntos, tuve que ocultar mi libreta de dibujo, llena de dibujos de él, no piense que soy muy rara o algo así, empezamos a hacer el trabajo en la mesa del comedor. A los 5 minutos él me dijo –la verdad, no entiendo nada de esto-, me lo esperaba, lo he observado tanto que sé que el estudio no es lo suyo, le contesto con una sonrisa muy cálida – no te preocupes, yo te lo explico-, le empiezo explicar, parece no captarlo bien.

Yo he hecho casi todo el trabajo, ¡no me importa, a sora le perdonaría todo!, hemos terminado, más bien, he terminado. Él se dirige hacia la puerta y me pregunta -¿me acompañas a mi casa-, yo le contesto -¡sí!, por supuesto-, tomo mi bolso y ambos salimos de mi casa. A mitad de camino el paro y me miro, veo su mirada y tiene un brillo muy particular, él me dice – ¡oye, Naminé!, ya sé que no nos hablamos muy seguido pero….-, el para de hablar y se le ve muy sonrojado, ¿pero qué?, ¿Qué me quiere decir?, - pero me gustas mucho, así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?-, ¡no lo puedo creer, hoy es el mejor día de mi vida! Yo le contesto muy emocionada -¡sí!-, el me agarra de la mano seguimos el camino, llegando a su casa el me besa, ¡el me beso!, creí que todo esto había sido creado por mi imaginación, pero ese beso fue tan real, tan hermoso que no lo puedo describir en palabras, él se fue corriendo después de besarme hacia la puerta de su casa y vi que sus labios, sus hermosos labios se movieron y pronunciaron las palabras -¡te amo, adiós!-, ¡wow!, eso fue tan…. maravilloso.

Aun en shock por ese pequeño beso me voy hacia mi casa, hay un pequeño callejón al lado de la casa de sora, nadie está allí, solo hay unos basureros, tengo que tirar basura que tengo en mi bolso, al mirar asía arriba veo que desde el callejón se puede ver gran parte de la habitación de sora, me escondo detrás de un basurero y empiezo a verlo. Ha oscurecido, no me importa, yo sigo aquí viendo a sora, veo mi teléfono y tengo 3 llamadas perdidas, 2 de mi mamá y 1 de mi mejor amiga Xion, también tengo un texto de ella diciendo que mi madre la había llamado para preguntarle donde estaba, además son las 9:50 de la noche, creo que he pasado más de 4 horas solo viendo a sora.

Llego a mi casa y mi madre me pregunta -¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo muchachita!?- a lo que le contesto con una pequeña mentirilla piadosa -fui a casa de Sora pero me perdí-, veo su cara de enojo, ella sigue muy enojada -¿y por qué no contestaba as llamadas que te envié?-, yo le contesto con otra mentirilla piadosa –porque mi teléfono no tenía batería-, ella me dijo – confiare en ti, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, déjame llamar a Xion que ella también está muy preocupada por ti-, dije "si" con mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir.


	2. Mejores amigas ¿para siempre?

**_Este capítulo estará dividido en 2 parte (por eso es muy largo) que son: la perspectiva de Naminé y la perspectiva de Xion._**

* * *

**Naminé:**

Llevo un mes siendo novia de sora, no me he apartado de él ni un segundo, estamos en el receso, Kairi se nos acerca y se sienta a lado de nosotros, ellos empiezan a hablar, intento alejar a sora de esa maldita que yo sé que me lo quiere quitar pero él me ignora y sigue hablando con ella, ¿Por qué me ignoraría a mí?, ¡yo soy su novia!, ¿acaso no me quiere?. El receso termina, empiezo a guardar lo que quedo de mi lonche, ellos me dejan atrás mientras hago esto, los pierdo de vista.

Entro al salón de clases, ella tiene la suerte de sentarse al lado de él, no los dejo de ver en toda la clase, al salir de clases lo espero en el lugar donde acordamos para que el me acompañe a casa, ya que algunas semanas antes vio como al irme sola Larxene y Marluxia de aprovechados intentaron molestarme como siempre, realmente yo ya estoy acostumbrada a eso pero a Sora se le hizo gran cosa y ahora me acompaña a donde quiera, bueno lo hacía porque ahora la maldita de Kairi lo ha distraído, volteo a la izquierda y veo a ese par de bravucones y al voltear a la derecha ¡qué bonita sorpresa me encuentro!, a Kairi y Sora juntos que se van a su casa juntos, ¡claro como son vecinos!, ella lo tiene más cerca, en lo que veía a esos 2 Marluxia y Larxene ya se habían acercado a mí y entonces me empezaron a molestar como siempre.

Llego a mi casa y entonces empiezo a dibujar. Después de una hora veo lo que he dibujado, es… ¿Kairi… siendo asesinada?, eso es muy raro de mí, no importa, seria genial que fuera así, además me…. No le quitaría un gran peso al mundo, ¡el mundo sería mejor si ella muriera!. Me llega un mensaje a mi celular, parece que Sora me dejara plantada porque tiene un compromiso con Kairi, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a casa de Sora a ver qué pasa.

Estoy por llegar a casa de Sora pero unas calles antes veo a Kairi, Sora y Riku muy felices comiendo helado, ¿Qué pasa aquí?, los empiezo a seguir, se pasean juntos por toda la ciudad, mientras eso yo los sigo.

He seguido toda la tarde a esos 3, veo como Kairi se acerca demasiado a Sora varias veces, siento una furia interna, ¡quiero matarla!, Riku se separa de ellos, Kairi y Sora siguen caminando juntos sospecho que se van a casa pero no los pienso dejar de seguir, están en la puerta de la casa de sora y ellos se despiden , ella se va hacia su casa y Sora entra a la suya, me quedo 1 hora más para ver si ella vuelve, al parecer no, tengo que volver a casa.

Hoy despierto más temprano de lo normal, me visto y salgo de mi cuarto, veo que ni mis padres han despertado, hacia la casa de Sora y lo espero, pasa una hora y el sale, no me atrevo a salir y lo voy siguiendo, lo vigilare, estoy igual que cuando me enamora de él, siguiéndolo a todos lado, vigilándolo, todos los días, todo el tiempo.

Entro a la escuela, me dirijo a sola pero alguien me detiene, es mi mejor amiga Xion y me dice – ¡hola! Hace un tiempo que no hablas, ¿Por qué?-, antes de que yo le pudiera contestar algo ella me dice –no me digas es por tu novio Sora, porque siempre te la pasa con el- yo la interrumpo y le digo -¿ o no será la que tú eres la que ya no me habla tan seguido por estar con tus nuevos mejores amigos, Roxas y Axel?- ella hace una cara y me dice –ok, hoy en la tarde nos vemos en mi casa ¿vale?-yo le digo que si con la cabeza y ella se despide de mí, ella es mi mejor amiga y aun que normalmente ambas somos muy calladas juntas empezamos a platicar mucho.

Entro al salón y me dirijo al lugar de Sora pero alguien me empuja entonces oigo la voz de Kairi que dice -¡lo siento mucho!- va corriendo hacia su lugar y empieza a platicar con sora, entonces timbran para entrar a clases, no pude hablar con sora esta vez.

Toco la puerta y sale la madre de Xion y me dice –Naminé, pasa por favor, Xion te está esperando en su cuarto-, entro al cuarto de Xion y me dice –Se suponía que hoy iríamos al cine juntas pero me he quedado sin dinero así que, ¿Qué película quieres ver?- mientras me mostraba unos discos de DVD. Terminamos de ver la película y Xion me dice –bueno, la película ha acabado, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-, yo le contesto –no lo sé- a lo que ella dice con un sonrisa -¡ya se!, le diré a mi mamá que nos prepare algo de merendar-, yo le dije –yo creo que ya me tengo que ir-, ella me dice que me lleve a casa su madre en su coche a lo que yo accedo.

Llego a casa y me doy cuenta que no tengo mi bolso, lo deje en el coche, pero ya se había ido, no puedo hablar porque en mi bolso iba mi celular y mi… ¡oh no!, también iba mi libreta de dibujo, espero que a Xion o a su mamá no le dé por curiosear.

Llego a mi casa después de la escuela y cuando me dirijo salir veo que Xion entro a la casa y trae consigo mi libreta de dibujos, entro a mi cuarto seguido ella también entra, ella abre la libreta y me dice -¿Qué es esto?-, veo el dibujo y volteo a ver la cara de enojo de Xion, nunca había visto tanto enojo en ella pero también se podía distinguir algo de preocupación, yo le contesto -¡eso no te incumbe!-, ella me responde con una voz de preocupación pero a la vez de enojo -¡Naminé!, por favor Naminé, te he visto siguiendo a Sora varias veces, me preocupas-, ella no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi vida, ella tiene la propia ¿no?, además, ¿desde cuándo me presta atención?, yo le respondo -¡Lo estaba vigilando!-, ella me responde -¡eso es acosar!-, ambas empezamos a discutir, después de unos minutos empezamos a forcejear y yo empuje muy fuerte a Xion que fue a para al otro lado de la habitación y se desmayó, ¡Se lo merece!, ella también me quiere separar de Sora, ¡yo lo sé!, al momento de impactar, hizo ruido tan fuerte que mi madre oyó y vino a mi habitación, ella pregunta que si había pasado algo y al voltear hacia donde yo estoy viendo vio a Xion desmayada , ella la toma y vuelve a preguntar que si había pasado algo, yo le dije que había peleado con Xion, en cuando yo digo eso ella empieza recuperar la conciencia, Xion se para y mi madre le pregunta a ella si se sentía bien, Xion le dice que sí y se va de la casa, mi madre muy preocupada empieza a hablar conmig.

Sora me acaba de cancelar una cita porque está muy enfermo así que aún estoy vestida con el vestido blanco que mi madre me regalo en día de mi cumpleaños, solo han pasado unas 2 horas desde que pelee con Xion. Me siento en la computadora y veo que hay un mensaje, es de Larxene, ella siempre me molesta pero, ¿Qué pierdo con ver el correo que ella me envió, lo abro y…. es una foto de Sora y Kairi, besándose, y dice debajo de la foto, "aunque no me caigas bien creo que es importante que seoas esto", ¡no lo puedo creer!, siento como si algo se hubiera roto en mi... Kairi…. ¡esa maldita!... debe…. debe…..¡morir!.

**Xion:**

Desde hace un tiempo, mi mejor amiga, Naminé, no me habla mucho, así que hoy la he invitado a al cine a ver un película, pero me he quedado sin dinero así que nos tendremos que conformar con ver algunas películas. Terminamos de ver la película, ahora quiero que se quede a hablar de una cosa que me preocupa mucho, desde hace un tiempo he visto a Naminé siguiendo a Sora, me preocupa eso, realmente no sé qué pensar.

Estoy en mi habitación, escuchando música como siempre, mi madre me dice que Naminé dejo su bolso en el carro, me lo da, y le digo que se lo voy a dar mañana en la escuela. Cuando mi mamá sale empiezo a revisar sus cosas, tiene su libreta de dibujo, ella nunca cambiara, en su libreta siempre dibuja lo que siente, tal vez esto me dé una explicación, abro su libreta y…. ¿Qué es esto?, esto es horrible, al ver los dibujos veo gente mutilada, torturada de la peores formas posibles, no es cualquier persona, siempre es la misma creo que es ¿Kairi?, ¿Por qué Naminé odiaría tanto a Kairi?, abrir el cuaderno me ha dejado más dudas que Respuestas.

Hoy no puede asistir a la escuela, pero eso no me impedirá que hoy hable con Naminé. Estoy en la puerta de su casa, toco y su madre me dice que pase, entro a la habitación de Naminé y le pregunto -¿Qué es esto?-, ella no me dice nada y al cabo de unos segundo me contesta, -¡eso no te importa!-, estoy muy impresionada, ella nunca le contestaría así a nadie, yo le digo -¡Naminé!, por favor Naminé, te he visto siguiendo a Sora varias veces, me preocupas-, ella me ve con una cara de enojo y me dice -¡lo estaba vigilando-, esa es una excusa muy tonta y yo le digo -¡eso es acosar!-, empezamos forcejear, ella tiene mucha fuerza, demasiada para su cuerpo, ella me empuja muy fuerte, impacto contra al suelo y me desmayo. Al despertar esta la madre de Naminé con una gran cara de preocupación trato de parame y su madre me pregunta que si había pasado algo, yo le contesto que nada y me voy.

Salgo de mi casa asía la casa de Sora a unas calles me encuentro con Axel, el empieza a platicar conmigo y le cuento lo de mi pelea con Naminé, entonces él me dice–bueno, con la foto que le mando Larxene se va a enojar más- a lo que yo le digo -¿Cuál foto?- y él me dice muy despreocupado -una de Kairi y Sora besándose-, yo le digo ¿Qué?- casi gritando, Axel siguiendo con ese tono burlón y despreocupado, como siempre me dice –descuida es una broma, un montaje que hizo ella, pero tengo que reconocerlo, es un muy buen montaje-, yo le grito en la cara -¡idiota!- y salgo corriendo asía la casa de Sora.

He llgado a la casa de Sora, toco la puerta y el abre y me dice –hola Xion-, entonces yo le digo –Sora, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-, le empiezo a contar todo, -tenemos que irnos rápido- el me dice muy preocupado, -¿Por qué'- yo le pregunto, el me respondió –por qué Kairi citó a Namine en la playa que está cerca de aquí para platica con ella- y a lo que yo le respondo con una pregunta –¿Qué?- mientras le digo esto él se va corriendo, para y me responde –lo que oíste, ahora vamos-, yo lo seguí, espero que Naminé no haga una locura.

* * *

**_Como se dieron cuenta esto es lo más largó que he escrito en mi vida (no miento ni en tares escrito algo tan largo), y por favor lo siguiente léanlo con voz de narrador de T.V: continuara…._**


	3. Confrontación- parte 1

**_Igual que el capítulo anterior, este capítulo se dividirá en 2 partes (Xion Y Naminé)_**

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener violencia y lenguaje vulgar._**

* * *

**Xion:**

Sora y yo vamos corriendo hacia la playa, lugar donde esta Naminé y Kairi en estos momentos, yo le pregunto a Sora -¿por qué Kairi quisiera hablar a solas con Namine?, se nota mucho que Namine odia a Kairi y mucho-, el me responde sin dejar de correr, -por eso mismo, quiere averiguar la razón de tanto odio asía ella-, seguimos corriendo ambos.

Llegamos a la playa, veo a Naminé y Kairi y solo me limito a decir mientras paro de correr al igual que Sora por la impresión –Naminé, ¿Qué has hecho?-.

* * *

**Naminé:**

Me ha llegado un mensaje a mi celular, que por cierto la perra de Xion casi lo rompe mientras peleamos, es un mensaje de Kairi, ¿después de lo que me hizo como quiera se atreve a llamarme?, el mensaje dice "hola Naminé, quisiera que fueras a la playa. Te estaré esperando ahí, si no puedes ir solo dime", tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi habitación, me dirijo a la puerta trasera que está en la cocina para no alertar a mis padres, entrando a la cocina veo un gran cuchillo, se nota que es muy afilado y peligroso, lo tomo y esta tan limpio que puedo ver mi reflejo, como si fuera un espejo, lo guardo e mi bolsa y me voy.

Estoy llegando a la playa, no me dijo el lugar pero sospecho que es donde siempre estaba con Sora y Riku, tenía razón y a unos pocos metros del lugar la veo, trato de calmarme, sigo caminando hasta donde esta ella y le pregunto -¿para qué me has citado aquí, a solas?- ella me voltea hacia el mar y luego me dice, - muy fácil, he notado que no te caigo muy bien, ¿quisiera saber por qué no?, ¿yo que te he hecho?- la miro con una rabia y le digo -¡me has hecho todo!, me has quitado el amor de mi vida , ¡mi única razón de ser, mi única razón de existir!-, ella me respondió con su cara de mosca muerta –yo no…. ¿de que hablas?...- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo saco el cuchillo y le digo –nadie interferirá entre sora y yo, menos un perra como tú-, corro hacia ella y con el cuchillo la apuñalo repetidamente.

* * *

**_Lo se, fue muy, pero muy corto, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, no se me ocurre nada mas, y miren que lo eh intentado, creo que ya saben que continuara._**

**_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_**


End file.
